Three Miracles
by jonasxsister
Summary: [Troyella] A oneshot set before You, Me, and These Three. Seventeen year old Gabriella's life is changed when she discovers she is pregnant. Somewhat based on a legend my mom told me. Read You, Me, and These Three. Reposted, with a few changes. No flames!


Gabriella woke up to something kissing her neck. "Five more minutes, Troy." she groaned. Troy huffed.

"Come on, baby. Wake up." whispered Troy, stroking the girl's shadowy locks. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Gabriella had been throwing up for the past three weeks. She had taken a test the previous week and was awaiting her results.

"A little better," she replied, brushing away the hair that was tickling her soft, angelic face. "I get my results next week."

"What kind of test did you take anyway?" questioned Troy. "What questions did they ask you?"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Gabriella, have you had any sex lately?" asked Dr. Rosco. _

"_Um, actually, about two weeks ago."_

"_Now, if you come with me, we'll be running a couple of tests on you. We should have your results by next week." said the doctor. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"What has to do with sex and throwing up?" asked Troy. The two pondered for a moment. All of a sudden, an ice cream truck playing "Rock-a-Bye Baby" drove by. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"I have no idea." admitted Gabriella.

"Neither do I," agreed Troy.

--

"Gabriella Montez," the nurse called, holding the door open for their patient. "Dr. Rosco will be right with you." Gabriella sat herself on the bed in the doctor's office and clicked her heels in boredom. She took deep breaths of relief since her early morning routine of vomiting was over. Gabriella started humming softly until the doctor arrived.

"Gabriella, it's nice to see you again. How are you?" Dr. Rosco greeted warmly.

Gabriella nodded and smiled, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you feeling any better?" asked the doctor.

"Still vomiting, but I'm doing much better." Gabriella explained.

"Ah, yes. If you could excuse me for one minute, I am going to go retrieve your test results. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." said Dr. Rosco. Gabriella smiled and nodded in understanding.

Gabriella started humming again and started tapping her feet. She always did this when she was nervous. She started tapping her foot frantically and humming heavily.

A few minutes later, Dr. Rosco returned with Gabriella's test results. "Okay Gabriella, I have your results." Gabriella gulped in apprehension. "Are you ready, dear?" Gabriella nodded slowly.

"Are you okay? Would you like some water?" asked Dr. Rosco.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Gabriella said weakly.

"Alright Gabriella. I'm just going to say this nice and easy: you're pregnant." explained the doctor.

Gabriella fainted at the break of the news. She woke up five minutes later to three nurses fanning her. She accepted the water that a nurse offered her. "How can I be pregnant? This can't be happening!" Gabriella cried in shock.

"I'm sorry honey, you can choose an abortion ."

"I won't take the abortion. But still, I'm only seventeen! Sure, I'll be turning eighteen in five months, but I'm not ready to look after a child! I had my whole life planned out for me. I just graduated from high school, I got accepted into University of New Mexico, I just moved into a great apartment with my perfect boyfriend, this will mess everything up!" shrieked Gabriella.

"Don't worry Gabriella, you have many people that will support you. You have your mother, your friends, me, the nurses, and Troy." explained Dr. Rosco.

"Troy…oh no, Troy! What am I going to tell him?!" Gabriella cried hysterically.

--

Two weeks later, while Troy was getting ready for an away game, Gabriella was preparing herself to tell Troy the news. She breathed deeply and confronted him. "Troy, I-I—" she stuttered. _I can't tell him now, he has an important game in California tomorrow. If he finds out he's going to dump his career and stay with me,_ Gabriella thought. "I-I'm…feeling better." she lied.

"That's great. I'll see you next week, baby." said Troy, kissing Gabriella on the cheek and walking out the door to his carpool. Gabriella came to the doorstep and watched as he loaded his things into Chad's car. "I love you!" Troy hollered as the car drove away. Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too." she whispered as the car was out of sight.

--

A week later, Gabriella was crying to herself. What was she going to do? She knew for sure she wasn't ready to have a baby. And how would Troy handle it? Would he leave her like in all those movies? Gabriella quickly stopped crying when she heard the doorknob jiggle.

"What happened while I was gone?" asked Troy, dropping his bags.

"Uh..nothing much! But I did watch your game and might I say you looked very handsome." Gabriella said jokingly.

"Even in sweat? How do I do it?" joked Troy.

"Very funny," replied Gabriella, kissing his cheek. "Um, Troy, I have something to tell you."

"Okay, shoot." said Troy.

"Um, well, you see…I…I'm kind of…pregnant." explained Gabriella.

"Uh, that's nice to know." stammered Troy. "I think I'm going to go to bed," he said as he slowly walked into the bedroom.

Gabriella sighed. Her picture-perfect life was now shattered.

--

"Gabriella, wake up." whispered Troy, caressing Gabriella's face.

"What?" Gabriella asked groggily. She had barely gotten any sleep last night.

"Rise and shine to you too." greeted Troy, sarcastically. How could Troy be so calm when Gabriella had told him that she was pregnant with their baby the night before?

"Was that a dream?" Gabriella asked herself.

"Was what a dream?" questioned Troy.

"If I told you I was pregnant." she explained.

"Crap, you're pregnant?!" Troy asked. Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes widened in fear.

"I'm just kidding, I know." he confessed, as he started to kiss her neck.

--

Later that night, Gabriella plopped onto Troy's lap. "Troy, do you think we messed up big time?" she asked.

"Actually, I think you got pregnant for a reason." informed Troy.

"Oh, and what reason is that, Troy?" snapped Gabriella.

_Mood swings, already,_ thought Troy. "Well, my mom told me a legend that everyone who deserves might get three miracles in their lifetime. She also told me that the first miracle happens when you're about seventeen or eighteen." explained Troy. "I'm not sure if I believe in it or not, but I was thinking that maybe this baby is our first miracle."

"Interesting," said Gabriella. Troy rested his hands on Gabriella's lower stomach. All of a sudden, something moved.

"Wow, that felt really weird." stated Gabriella.

"I think it was amazing," Troy whispered into her ear. He chuckled, "There's a person growing inside of you."

Gabriella smiled, she knew this baby was going to be her first miracle.

**A/N: Okay, I know, that was a pretty sad ending. There's a catch to this story. If you read "You, Me, and These Three," you will get it. Okay, Gabriella was really pregnant with triplets and they didn't know, so, they were getting all three miracles at the same time! Well, if you liked it…review! NO FLAMES!**

**--DREAM BIG--**

**Troy Is My Boy **


End file.
